Secret Affairs
by DoubleBubble96
Summary: The funny thing about secrets is that they never seem to stay secrets for long.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my new story. I know that I probably shouldn't be making a new one with A Night to Remember not being finished but I couldn't get this idea out of my head so here it is. This is set during season three. I plan on making it a multi chapter story but that is if enough people want it to be. Please read and review and let me know what you think of this first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee that belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

It was an ordinary morning for Will Schuester as he got up and got ready for school. He took a hot shower, made some breakfast, collected his glee music and Spanish papers, kissed his girlfriend Emma and headed out the door.

Will had been dating Emma for almost five months, ever since he had gotten back from New York this past summer, and ever since then they almost always had driven to school together because of now living together. However, Emma had started to notice a change in Will. He was leaving earlier and leaving without her.

It wasn't that Will didn't enjoy Emma's company it was just that he sometimes couldn't handle her. The hardest part about being in a relationship with Emma was that she liked to wait when it came to being intimate with each other. He understood that she was a virgin and wanted to take things slow but it frustrated him, he was a man after all. As Will was driving to school, he thinks that this is the problem that caused him to fall for one Rachel Berry.

He knew it was wrong to be romantically involved with Rachel seeing as she was underage and his student but he couldn't help himself when he was around her. He didn't even know how it had happened between them; he just knew that going to New York with her was probably not the smartest idea.

The memory of that weekend had been replaying in Will's head over and over again ever since they had gotten back. It was all he could think about on his way to school this morning and he replayed that night in his head.

_It had all started five months ago when New Directions were on their way to the National show choir competition in New York. Emma had offered to come along to be another chaperone but he politely declined her help. _

_Everyone was excited to be there but were soon devastated with the realization that they had received twelfth place in the competition. They were all heart broken and vulnerable that their hard work was for nothing. After a long tiring day of losing, everyone decided to go to bed early except for him because he couldn't sleep and apparently neither could Rachel. _

_Rachel poked her head in looking tired and worn out. He offered for her to come in and she accepted. From that point on everything had happened so fast. They talked about everything even about Emma and Finn for Rachel was confused about her feelings for him. The talking had died down and he remembers mentioning something about it getting late and curses at himself for bringing it up. He didn't want Rachel to leave because he enjoyed talking to her but he knew that she had to. Rachel hesitated before moving slowly off of the bed that they were sitting on but was stopped by the gentle touch of his hand on hers. She looked into his eyes and it made him feel like his heart was going to explode out of his chest._

"_Rachel," he softly muttered out._

"_Yes?" she replied with slight hesitation in her voice._

"_Please, don't go?" he asked more as a statement rather than a question. Rachel just stared at him with her big brown eyes not breaking her concentration on him. _

_Before he knew it, his lips were on hers and they were kissing passionately. Their hands were roaming everywhere and soon clothes were being taken off._

"_Are you sure, Rachel?" he asked making sure this was what she wanted._

"_Yes, Will. I want you," she replied not even hesitating to use his real name._

_That was enough to push him over the edge. When they woke up the next morning though, he felt terrible and incredibly guilty, like he had just committed the crime of the century. He not only had adult interaction with Rachel, he had cheated on Emma even if they weren't technically together yet. It was then that they decided that whatever they had between them would not be able to work out when they got home and they put an end to it. _

So that is how Will fell for Rachel but ended up with Emma instead five months ago. When they got back from New York, Will had asked Emma to move in with him over the summer and to make it official to be his girlfriend while Rachel went on to date Finn.

Now, as Will was driving to school he thought of how his first interaction with Rachel went when they had gotten back. He replayed the memory in his head again since this was the second most important memory to him.

_When they had gotten back home, he just didn't feel the same when it came to Emma anymore. His heart longed for Rachel and he was pretty sure that Rachel wanted him too seeing as she wasn't herself around Finn. He couldn't get her out of his mind though so he met with her a few times over the summer telling Emma that he was going out for a long run. The meetings were nothing special, usually meeting only once or twice a month, but they soon became more insistent and more frequently._

_Everything had once again changed when it was just two weeks before the new school year started in late August. He snuck out of the apartment when Emma was out grocery shopping and met Rachel at the park like they normally did when they met._

"_Hey Rach, got your text. What's wrong?" he asked._

"_Will, we can't keep meeting like this if nothing is going to come out of it," she said almost on the verge of tears. He looked at her stunned._

"_What do you mean?" he asked._

"_I just don't know how much longer I can keep lying to Finn. If we are just meeting for nothing then I can't do that anymore to him," she stated. "It is tearing him apart."_

"_Don't you feel bad for Emma?" she asked. He did but that didn't stop him from not caring about her._

"_Rachel, you know that I care about you," he started to say but was cut off._

"_I know but you are with Emma," she finished for him._

"_Yes, but actually I was going to say," he started to say but took a pause._

"_That I still have feelings for you," he said rather quietly._

"_You do?" she asked not sure if she believed him or not._

"_I do and I hope you feel the same way about me," he said now looking into her eyes. "I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since we had gotten back from New York."_

"_I do, Will. I care about you more than you know," she said moving closer to him and wrapping him in a hug._

"_But we can't be together," he said bringing in the reality of their situation._

"_What if we could though?" she asked hopefully._

"_How?" he asked confused._

"_Well we still date who we are with we just use them as cover ups and see each other on the side," she said._

"_That would be great, Rachel but I don't want you to have to sneak around for us," he said. He also didn't like the idea of cheating but he wanted to be with Rachel and get to know her more so maybe just this once he would make an exception._

"_That's sweet of you but the thought of sneaking around kind of turns me on," she whispered in his ear. He could feel his heart beat speed up._

"_It does, does it?" he asked seductively._

"_Of course," she purred in his ear while she gently bit it. He let out a low gasp and moved her so that she was in front of him. He lent down and kissed her finally giving into what his lips wanted ever since they had left New York._

From that meeting on Will had found himself around Rachel more and more and Emma less and less. Sure he felt terrible for cheating on Emma. She didn't deserve it but that was the only way that people wouldn't get suspicious of him and Rachel.

It was now two months into the new school year as Will was driving to school that morning rethinking of how he and Rachel came to be. He was planning on meeting Rachel in the choir room for some alone time. Everything was going perfectly between them in these past five months and nobody suspected a thing between them. Well that is what he hoped anyways.

He pulled into the school parking lot and put his car in park. He reached over and grabbed his bag out of the back seat and headed into the school and to the choir room. He smiled when he walked in as Rachel was already there waiting for him at the piano.

"Hi," Will said as he walked over to her.

"Hi," Rachel answered back. "What did you tell Emma this time?" she asked curiously.

"I told her that I had to fill out some paperwork for the glee club in order to compete for sectionals," he said.

"That's a new one," Rachel smirked.

"It is. I was running out of excuses to tell her," Will said.

"What did you say to Finn?" he asked her.

"That I was coming in early to work on a new song for West Side Story. It's a lame excuse but I know that it will always work," Rachel said. Will nodded at her.

"I can't believe we have been dating for almost five months," Rachel said. "It still seems unreal," she added.

"It does and I have enjoyed every second of it," Will said. "Aside from hurting Emma though," he added. Rachel nodded back because she felt the same way about Finn. Will moved around the piano and took a seat next to her on the bench. He grabbed her hand and they looked deep into each other's eyes.

Rachel leaned into kiss him, tangling her hands in his hair and pulling him closer. She moved her tongue into his mouth and soon they were both fighting for dominance. They finally broke apart both breathing heavily.

It was starting to get more crowded in the hallway. Not too much to where they could get caught but enough to know when to stop. The bell would be ringing soon anyways. Rachel stood up and grabbed her bag off of the floor.

"So I'll see you later?" she asked.

"Of course," Will said with a smile.

Rachel smiled back at him and headed towards the door. Yes, these past five months have been perfect Will thought to himself but little did both of them know that everything was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I have been super busy with school and haven't had much time to write. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter and please read and review!**

As Rachel walked to her first class she spotted Finn standing at his locker talking to Artie. She quickly turned the other way as to avoid him but was noticed anyways.

"Hey, Rach!" Finn called out as he ran to catch up to her. Rachel stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Hi, Finn," Rachel said.

"Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after glee practice?" he asked with hope filled in his voice.

"Oh, I don't know," Rachel mumbled. She was supposed to stay after with Will.

"Come on, Rach, you never want to hang out anymore. I have been thinking lately, is there another guy or something?" Finn asked starting to panic. He couldn't lose Rachel again. He wouldn't allow it.

"What? No, why would you think there would be another guy?" Rachel said stammering some of the words while trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"It's just that I feel like you are avoiding me. Do we need to do couples counseling again with Ms. Pillsbury?" he asked.

"Of course not, it's just that I'm busy after practice today with the musical and student elections," Rachel said thinking on her feet.

"Well if you are sure then," Finn said with heartbreak in his voice. He didn't understand why Rachel had been avoiding him lately. He first noticed it over the summer when they stopped hanging out less. He thought that she still might have been mad at him for the kiss he gave her at Nationals but that didn't make sense seeing as they were official dating.

It was now two months into the new school year and Rachel had pulled even more away from him. She seemed to always stay late after glee to work on songs for the next practice and on the weekends she said that she was doing homework.

"Finn?" Rachel said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry, I must have been daydreaming. I guess I will see you later in glee then," Finn said as he sadly walked away.

Rachel nodded at him and started heading off into the direction of her first class but she stopped. She felt guilty for not spending enough time with Finn recently so she thought that she could make an exception just this once. _Will would understand wouldn't he?_ she thought.

"Finn wait!" Rachel called out. Finn stopped and turned around with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, Rach?" he asked.

"How about we hang out after school after all? I can practice another time," Rachel said.

"Really?" Finn asked surprised but happy.

"Yes, you are right. We haven't spent much time together, so how about a movie at your place after glee?" Rachel offered.

"Yeah, sounds great," Finn said with excitement. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Rachel tried to pull away but failed. Finn noticed though but didn't say anything. It was just another thing that he would put on his list of things to look out for later. The bell rang pulling him out of his thoughts and Rachel pulled away.

"See you later, Rachel," Finn said as he turned and headed to Spanish while Rachel went to Math.

Math class for Rachel went by quickly for math always came easy to her but Spanish for Finn though seemed to drag on. He tried to pay attention to Mr. Schue, he really did, but all he could think about was why Rachel had been acting so weird around him.

He couldn't think of a clear explanation and it drove him crazy. _She agreed to hang out with me but why did she pull away after I kissed her?_ Finn added this to the list of changes he had noticed in Rachel in his head to see if that would make anything clearer. Things such as avoiding him and making up excuses made his mind wander to the one place that he didn't even want to think about.

_Is Rachel cheating on me?_ Finn thought to himself. He didn't want to believe it but all of his reasons of Rachel's change made him think of that. _She had already done it once with Puck, she could do it again,_ he thought.

These thoughts made his heart start to race and his eyes widen in shock at this sudden realization. He completely blanked out in what was going on in class, and Mr. Schuester had noticed.

"Finn? Is everything alright?" Will asked concerned.

"What?" Finn asked not comprehending the question.

"I said is everything alright?" Will asked again.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Finn lied which once again Will had noticed.

"Well come talk to me after class okay?" Will had offered. Finn nodded his head and Will went back to teaching his lesson. Finn tried to focus the rest of the class but couldn't. It didn't matter though as class was coming to an end.

"Alright everyone, remember that your essays are due next Monday!" Will shouted to his students as they left the room. Finn just sat at his desk unable to move. Will went over and shut the door as the last of his students shuffled out of the room and then made his way over to stand by Finn.

"What's wrong, Finn? You seem distracted lately," Will asked concerned.

"I don't know Mr. Schue. I, I think Rachel is cheating on me," Finn said about to break down in tears. Will's heart stopped. He hated seeing Finn like this and it was all because of him. On the other hand though, Will dreaded the thought of Finn finding out about their relationship.

"I'm sure Rachel wouldn't do that," Will said trying to give the boy some hope.

"She already did it once. All of the signs add up, she is avoiding me, making excuses, she doesn't even want to kiss me anymore," Finn said while letting out soft sobs.

"Look, Finn, I'm sure it's nothing. Why don't you just talk to Rachel about it?" Will suggested.

"I already did and she said there wasn't anything going on," Finn said.

"Well then I guess you just have to trust her," Will said lightly placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I guess, I just feel like she is lying to me," Finn said. "If she is cheating on me though, I'm going to make that guy pay. He will be sorry that he ever went after Rachel," Finn added angrily slamming his fist onto the desk.

The mood in the room had drastically changed and Will felt worried if he were being honest with himself. Finn was a big kid and he could break him in half if he wanted to.

"I would just talk to Rachel again, tell her how you feel," Will said. Finn looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Schue," Finn said as he got up from his desk and walked towards the door. "You always know what to say," he added.

"It's no problem, Finn. You can talk to me whenever you want. I'm here for you," Will said. He couldn't help but feel like a liar though as he said those words to him. It was hard giving your student advice on relationships when you are the one cheating with his girlfriend.

"Thanks, see you later in glee," Finn said as he left the room.

Will walked back to his desk and sunk into his chair. He ran a hand through his hair and over his face. He sighed to himself but shrugged it off and started to sort through some papers on his desk when Emma walked in.

"Hey, Will, ready for lunch?" Emma asked while holding her Wonder Woman lunch box in her hand.

"Of course, let me just grab mine," Will said as he went over to the cabinet behind his desk.

"What's wrong with Finn? I just noticed he left looking angry," Emma asked.

"He thinks Rachel is cheating on him," Will said wondering if he should have told her that.

"That's terrible. Why would he think that?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure. He said it was because Rachel has been acting differently around him," Will said avoiding going into the detail of what Finn had told him.

"Well maybe I should set up an appointment for those two, to see if I can help," Emma said.

"No!" Will almost shouted causing Emma to stare at him confused. Will didn't want Emma to council Finn and Rachel because that could possibly lead to confessions and Will wasn't going to have any of that if he could help it.

"Why not, Will? They are obviously having problems," Emma said. "I want to help them," she added.

"It's just that maybe that isn't such a good idea. Finn seemed pretty upset about it and I don't want him getting angry at me because I told you," Will explained. Emma thought about it and after a while she seemed pleased with his answer.

"Well alright, but if things don't change I'm making an appointment," Emma noted. Will nodded at her decision.

"Ready for lunch then?" Will asked breaking the silence. Emma nodded and gave a small smile at him while grabbing his hand as they walked out of the room. Emma couldn't help but feel sorry for Finn though as she had been feeling the same way lately about Will. She noticed Will avoiding her and not being as open about things. It worried her and she didn't know what to do about it.

The lunch period went by as usual with Will and Emma talking with Shannon in the teacher's lounge. Most of the conversation was between Emma and Shannon though as Will was in his own world thinking about Rachel and even Finn.

The bell sounded and Will said goodbye to Emma while she went back to her office and he went to the choir room. Will had a prep period after lunch and he normally spent it in the choir room before glee started after school.

He walked into his office and dropped his bag onto the desk as he sat down in the chair next to it. He pulled out some Spanish papers he needed to grade and some new sheet music he had ordered for the kids. He had only been working for fifteen minutes when there was a soft knock on his door.

"Come in," he said not even bothering to ask who it was. He knew that it was most likely Rachel because she had a prep period this time also. Rachel didn't always come to visit Will on her prep period though for she was normally in the library studying but ever since they had started to see each other, Rachel came more often. It was one of the few times were they could be alone together.

"Hey, Rach," Will said not even looking up from his notes to see who had walked in the door.

"Rachel? Are you okay, Will?" Shannon asked worriedly.

Will looked up shocked. He did not expect Shannon to be standing there.

"Shannon? What can I help you with?" Will asked nervously.

"I was just coming here to see if you were okay. You seem distracted lately. Is everything alright between you and Emma?" she asked. Will took a minute to process everything. Shannon had noticed something was wrong, Will just hoped that she didn't know what it was.

"Everything is fine, why do you ask?" Will questioned trying to remain calm.

"It's just that I noticed that you don't seem to pay attention anymore at lunch and that you always seem to be around," Shannon trailed off wondering if she should even say it.

"Around what?" Will asked urging her to go on.

"Rachel," Shannon muttered out. Will looked at her shocked. He was panicking on the inside but on the outside he tried to remain cool and collected.

"I don't get what you are implying. Rachel is my student," Will said playing dumb.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, Will. I just wanted to know if you were alright because you have been acting differently. That's all," Shannon said while she stood up from the chair getting ready to leave.

"I'm sorry that I asked," she added.

"Shannon, wait," Will said. Shannon turned back around and looked at him.

"There is nothing going on between Rachel and I. I just have been under some stress and that is why I don't say much at lunch anymore. Emma and I are fine," Will said making it sound as believable as he could.

"Well alright," Shannon said. "If you ever want to talk you can always come to me," she added.

"Thank you," Will said as she nodded and left.

After that Will had a hard time concentrating on his work and he was thankful that Rachel didn't come in and visit him today. He didn't know how he would have explained that to Shannon. He knew she meant well but there was no way that he could tell her the truth. She would probably stop being his friend tell Principal Figgins.

As Will was collecting his thought he realized that glee was going to start in fifteen minutes. He packed his things up in his office into his bag and headed out into the choir room to the piano. He took out some sheet music and started to sort through it for the lesson.

The first to walk in was Rachel and she surprised him by wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiled and turned around to face her.

"Hey beautiful," he said to her.

"Hi," Rachel replied wrapping her hands around his neck and playing with the curls on the back of his head. Will let out a low moan.

"We can't be doing this, Rachel. Glee is going to start in ten minutes," Will said trying to make her stop even though he didn't want her to. They had been pretty good at being able to keep themselves under control at school but sometimes they couldn't help it but take things farther than they should be going.

Rachel continued to run her hand through his hair while her other hand rested on his chest unbuttoning the buttons on his sweater vest.

"Rachel, I'm serious. The other kids are going to be walking in," Will said trying to make her see what she was doing.

Rachel had just got the last button undone when she realized the seriousness in Will's voice.

"Alright, you win," she playfully joked as she let go. Will missed the contact of her hands immediately and grabbed her hand back.

"Well I guess we have time for this," Will said as he lent down and kissed her with all the passion he had. He slipped his tongue in causing Rachel to moan in pleasure and causing her to wrap her hands around his neck again.

"What the hell is going on?" a loud voice boomed from the door.

Will pulled away immediately and Rachel pulled her hands back. Of course if anyone had to catch them it had to be Finn.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! First, I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season and second I'm on break which means I can update more! Anyways, here is chapter 3. Please read and review.**

Will pulled away immediately and silently cursed to himself. He looked at Rachel whose expression on her face was just as terrified as his. She looked at him hopelessly without a clue on what to say to Finn so he spoke for them.

He slowly turned to face Finn at the door. He had never seen him so angry before and it scared him. He had a terrible feeling that this was not going to go well.

"Finn, we can explain," Will started to say.

"Explain what?" Why you are kissing Rachel? My girlfriend?" Finn yelled angrily stepping closer to them, Will in particular.

"It's not what it looks like," Rachel started to say but was cut off.

"Save it Rachel. I can't believe you, or you either Mr. Schuester. I thought I could trust you and what you said this morning was total crap!" Finn yelled.

"Finn I," Will started to say but was cut off.

"No don't give me that. You lied to me when I came to get advice from you. Do you know how bad that feels?" Finn shouted with rage and anger while his eyes were starting to form tears. He didn't understand how both of them could hurt him like that, especially Rachel since she had cheated on him once before already.

"I'm so sorry Finn," Rachel said. "I love you," she blurted out clapping her hands to her mouth immediately. Will looked at her a little shocked. He knew Rachel cared for the boy but those were just fake feelings. _Weren't they?_ He thought to himself.

"No you don't or you wouldn't have cheated on me again," Finn said stepping closer to her.

"Finn, take it easy," Will said trying to calm him down before he did something he might regret later. He stepped in front of him and put his hand on his shoulder to block him from getting to Rachel. His hand on his shoulder was a little more forcefully than he had hoped. Finn stumbled back a bit with a look of pure anger on his face thinking that Will had pushed him on purpose. Before Will could explain that he didn't mean to push him, he felt a fist connect with his face.

Will fell to the ground with no idea of what had just happened. His jaw ached and before he knew it he was turned around on his back and felt another hit to his face. He could hear Rachel in the background yelling at Finn to stop. She had even tried to pull him off herself but she was so little compared to him and failed. Another hit had happened and this one was to his eye.

Will lied there hopelessly. He couldn't hit back. Finn was his student and he was pretty sure that a teacher hitting his student was against the rules so he just tried to block his face the best he could.

He was starting to zone out. His vision was becoming blurry and his face throbbed in pain as he took another hit. He wished someone who was actually strong could come and pull Finn off but no one did until he heard a recognizable tough female voice and the sounds of twelve other kids in the room.

Soon he could breathe again as the weight of the boy was lifted off of him. He tried to get up but his face was in too much pain to even open his eyes and he was pretty sure his lip was bleeding.

"What the hell is going on here?" Will heard Shannon yell to Finn. He then felt someone next to him and a hand on his shoulder trying to help him up. _Rachel?_ he thought.

"Will! Are you okay?" the voice asked worriedly. He opened his eyes slightly and it was Emma kneeling next to him with her hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Will asked still slightly groggy as he slowly sat up with his elbows propped up on the ground.

"Finn, he attacked you," Emma said trying to hold back her tears. "Shannon came just in time and I was right behind after I heard the commotion of the glee kids."

"What happened between you two?" she asked still confused over why Finn had attacked Will in the first place.

"It's nothing," Will started to say but was cut off. He heard a scoff in the background and knew it was from Finn.

"Just tell her. She'll find out eventually," Finn said bitterly. Emma looked down at Will worriedly.

"Tell me what, Will?" Emma asked nervously not sure if she wanted to know the answer. Will couldn't tell her that he was cheating on her, not in front of everyone at least. It would humiliate her and himself.

"Everyone practice is cancelled for today. Please go home," Will said as he ran a hand through his hair. The kids looked at him confused but all shuffled out of the room expect for Rachel and of course Finn.

"You want me to take Finn to see Figgins?" Shannon asked. Will thought for a moment. _If Finn went to Figgins he would get questioned on why he had hit me, which would then lead to Finn telling about how Rachel and I had an affair, _Will thought.

"No, keep him here. You should actually stay too Shanon, you deserve the truth as well," Will said as he fully stood up from the ground.

"Will, you are scaring me. What is going on?" Emma asked.

"The reason why Finn hit me is because he walked in on Rachel and I," Will paused as he looked over to Rachel. He noticed that her head was bowed and she was avoiding eye contact. Will really didn't want to tell Emma the truth but he couldn't keep lying, Finn had caught them after all. Everything he and Rachel had though was about to be ruined and exposed. Five months of being together and it was all about to be taken away.

"Emma, I'm sorry but I've been having an affair with Rachel," Will said in shame as he sighed and shook his head. He heard a gasp but not from Emma, from Shannon. He didn't even want to see the expression that Emma had on.

When he did look up though, he felt a cold, hard slap to his face causing him to gasp at the contact.

"William Schuester, I am through with you," Emma said as calm and poised as she could while on the inside her heart was breaking. She turned around and proceeded to leave without looking back.

"Emma, wait!" Will shouted after her as she stormed out of the room covering her hands in her face. Shannon blocked Will from going any farther.

"Let her go, Will," Shannon said sternly to him as she went to go after her friend.

"I hope this was all worth it, Mr. Schuester," Finn said as he left the room as well. The room was empty and quiet, leaving only Will standing there with Rachel.

Will looked over to her and noticed that she was softly letting out tears and uncontrollable sobs. He opened his arms and wrapped her in a hug. Despite the situation both of them were in, they still found comfort in each other.

Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around his waist while resting her head on his chest. They both stayed like that till Rachel had stopped crying and both had calmed down.

"What are we doing, Will?" Rachel finally asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked concern in his voice.

"We just broke the hearts of people we love. We are monsters," Rachel sobbed.

"I know it seems bad but we care for each other Rachel. I don't want you to think that this was just some fling," Will said.

"Wasn't that what it was supposed to be though?" Rachel said remembering back to the day where they had started dating. The day they met in the park. They had set ground rules but they weren't too serious. Their relationship was meant to be casual and secret and to meet each other when they were having problems with their significant others.

"I don't know. It started that way but we have developed feelings for each other Rachel. This isn't just a random hook up anymore," Will said trying to make her see that he really did care for her.

"I know, Will. It scares me that we have feelings for each other though. You are twice my age and although I may be eighteen, I'm still a student," Rachel stated.

"I realize that this isn't the easiest relationship, Rach but we can make it work. It has been working for five months," Will pointed out.

"I know, but we have been living in a fantasy world, ignoring the feelings of the people we care about the most. I just don't know if I can do this anymore, Will," Rachel said about to break down in tears again. "It has taken something terrible to realize our mistake," she added.

"Please don't do this to me, Rachel. I love you no matter if I was with Emma or if you were with Finn. I know you care about me," Will said with sadness but with also realization.

"But, if you need a break then I guess I will have to step aside because sometimes when you love someone, you have to let them go," he said feeling his own eyes swell up with tears.

There was silence as both stood there letting their minds process what was happening around them. Their world was falling apart before their eyes and neither could do anything about it.

"So I guess this means we are breaking up?" Rachel stated rather than a question.

"I guess so," Will said with his head hung low avoiding eye contact. He knew if he looked up at her he would start to cry.

"I do still love you, Will. I just think that we need some time apart to let everything cool down," Rachel said as she leaned into give him a hug.

Will was hesitant but slowly opened his arms and wrapped them around her waist. He pulled away and gently kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," Will said.

Without any more words spoken, Rachel grabbed her bag off of the floor and headed out the door leaving Will to sink into the nearest chair and put his head in his hands and silently cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Chapter 4 is here! Just a quick note, the italics in this chapter are flashbacks. Anyways, hope you all like it and please read and review.**

It had been about an hour since Rachel had left and Will was still sulking to himself and lightly crying. He would have been there longer if it wasn't for the night time janitor to knock him out of his trance.

"Mr. Schuester? What are you still doing here? It's after five," the janitor questioned while walking in with all his cleaning supplies.

"After five?" Will asked and the janitor nodded.

"Is everything alright?" the man asked noticing the look of confusion on his face.

"Yes, I guess I was just distracted and lost track of time," Will said getting up and grabbing his belongings.

"Goodnight, Bill," Will said as he left the choir room. "Night."

Once Will walked out of the school he found his car and angrily kicked the tire. He had cried everything out and was now so frustrated. Everything he had kept so secret about for five months was gone and taken away from him.

He didn't know what to do. He contemplated going home, but why would he? He knew more than likely Emma would not be there and why would she be? He had only cheated on her with another women, Rachel nonetheless. He would be going home to a dark and empty apartment and he really didn't feel like sulking any longer.

He couldn't even talk to Rachel either seeing as they had just broken up or as she liked to call it taking a break. He couldn't believe her when she had said that she loved Finn right before he hit him. It hurt him more than Finn's fist connecting to his face. He thought that they had a connection but maybe he was wrong.

Will suddenly swallowed and noticed his throat was very dry. The thought of popping the top off a beer and taking a long drink made him happy. Before he knew it he was in his car and heading to the nearest bar.

Drinking was something that Will had tried to cut back on but with nothing but heartbreak and loneliness, he found himself in front of a sports bar and walking in and sitting on one of the many stools at the counter.

He placed his order and not long after he was sipping it and drinking away his sorrows. After about the middle of his fourth beer, the bartender came over to him.

"Hey buddy, it's close to ten o'clock which means it's almost closing time. Why don't you go home?"

Will looked at him curiously. Had he really been there for almost five hours? They must close early on weekdays.

"Home? Why go home? I don't have anything to go home to," Will said with pain clear in his voice.

"It's not my place to say but maybe you should call someone to come get you. You have had almost four beers, you can't drive," the man said feeling Will's pain.

Will looked and him and thought for a moment. The man shrugged and then walked away leaving him to think. Who would he call? Emma? No. Rachel? No. There was no one who would come get him because all the people he cared about had left him. After sitting for another couple of minutes, his phone had highlighted Shannon. _What the hell,_ Will thought and pressed call.

"Hello?" Shannon answered as she picked up her phone.

"Shannon! It's Will, listen I really, really need a favor of you," Will said slurring some of his words.

"Will? Are you drunk?" Shannon immediately asked remembering the last time they had gone out together.

"Yeah that was the favor I need. I need a ride because I can't drive," Will said.

"Emma is staying at my place. What am I supposed to tell her?" she asked.

"I don't know. I know I hurt her and she probably hates me but I need a friend, please Shannon?" Will asked with desperation in his voice. There was a pause on the other line as Will waited impatiently for a reply.

"Fine, but Emma cannot find out that I am helping you," Shannon said wondering what she had agreed to.

"Thank you, I'm at the sports bar close to the high school," Will said groggily.

"I'll be there in ten, don't go anywhere," Shannon said as she hung up.

Will waited patiently and finished off his last beer right before Shannon walked in. She spotted Will at the bar alone and for a moment she almost felt bad for him.

"Shannon! Thanks for coming. I really, really appreciate it," Will said as he got up and patted her shoulder while almost falling down.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go so I can take you home," Shannon said as she helped lead him to her car.

"I don't want to go home," Will said while they approached her car.

"You have to Will. I don't want to argue with you," she said trying to get him in the passenger seat but failing.

"Take me back to your place. Let me talk to Emma so I can tell her how sorry I am for messing up," he begged.

"No. I'm not letting you anywhere near Emma. Now either get in the car or walk home. It's your choice," Shannon said.

Will thought for a moment and decided that it would be best to do what she said because he really didn't feel like walking all the way home.

The car ride was mostly silent till they reached Will's apartment.

"Thank you, Shannon," Will said as they pulled into a spot.

Shannon just looked at him not really sure what to say. She was his friend but she wasn't sure how to feel around him after he cheated on her best friend, with a student nonetheless. She didn't think Will was that type of person.

"Just tell me this, Will, why Rachel?" she asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

The question confused Will and he was a bit surprised that she had asked. There were many different things about Rachel that he loved. Her talent, her beauty and her independence. Of course Rachel had flaws but that made her more human to him and he could understand her unlike most of the teenage boys in the glee club. As he thought, he realized that there were so many times were he had slipped up on his feelings for Rachel even if he didn't realize them yet and it all started way before Nationals.

_Will remembered thinking all the way back to regionals and her original song idea. The group thought it was crazy but not him. He thought it was unique and would separate them from the other groups. He remembers thinking how mature Rachel was and how proud he was of her. During the performance she would look his way and it would make him smile but he knew he was stupid to think that look was for him as Finn was standing right in front of him._

_After regionals came the nose incident as he liked to call it. Finn being his clumsy self, had accidentally punched her causing her to consider plastic surgery. He remembers telling Emma that Rachel was a beautiful girl. He wonders if even back then if he had realized his feelings for Rachel. If he did he didn't contemplate them long or if he had he tried to push them away. _

_Even though those memories were so long ago, they were still fresh in Will's mind. They were the little things that led them to be together the night of Nationals and start a relationship._

"Will? Will!" Shannon yelled at him trying to bring him back to reality.

Will snapped out of his thoughts and memories and looked at her with pain on his face. She was waiting for him to say something and he tried to think of a good enough answer.

"Look, I know it was terrible of me to cheat on Emma but Rachel, is special. She's talented, beautiful, independent, everything you could want. I understand if you don't support my decision but know that I did love Emma," Will said afraid to look at Shannon's face. Afraid to see the disappointed look of what could be his only possible friend.

She gave him a half smile and nodded her head. Will unbuckled the seat belt and leaned over to give her a hug.

"Thanks for everything," he said while Shannon just nodded at him.

It took a while for Will to get to his apartment seeing as he had no balance but once he was there he went straight to his bed and crashed on it.

_What have I done?_ he thought to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. He sighed and opened his bed side table to put his phone in and look for the television remote to try and distract himself. His hand reached something but it wasn't the remote. It was a blue velvet box.

He pulled it out and studied it. He sighed again as he forgot he put that in there. It was Rachel's birthday present that he was supposed to give her in a couple of weeks. He remembered the day at the mall with Rachel telling him what to get her.

"_Oh you don't have to get me much, just five things on this list," she said as she walked next to him._

"_Five things?" he asked curiously. It seemed like a bit much to him._

"_Yes, Will, mind you it's not only my birthday but the week of our sixth month anniversary," she said playfully. "It has to be special."_

_He couldn't believe that he and Rachel had been together for almost six months. It had gone by so quickly and soon she would be graduated and off to NYADA._

"_Will, we have to stop here. There is a beautiful gold star necklace that I want to look at," she said as she dragged him inside._

"_It's perfect," Rachel said as she held it in front of her examining it carefully._

"_How much is it?" he asked._

"_It's one hundred and fifty dollars," Rachel said looking at the tag._

"_I'm sorry, Rach but it's too much," he said._

_Rachel put her acting skills to the test and pretended to look like she would cry. _

"_No that's not going to work on me," he said playfully._

"_Please, Will? It's on sale even," she begged._

"_I'm sorry, Rachel. I can't afford it," Will said._

"_Fine, if you must be so cruel," she joked as she put it back on the rack._

_After they left they went around the corner to the coffee shop in the mall. They placed there drinks and waited on the side._

"_Hey Rach, can you stand in line and get our drinks? I need to use the restroom," Will said._

"_Sure, I'll just be at a table," she replied._

"_Thanks," Will said as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and took off in the other direction. However he went past the bathrooms and went back towards the jewelry store._

_He knew it was perfect for Rachel the moment she picked it up but he wanted it to be a surprise so when she asked him to buy it he had to use his power and say no._

"_Hi, I'd like to buy that gold star necklace my girlfriend was looking at," Will said as he stepped up to the counter. It was almost six months of them being together and every time Will said girlfriend it still made his stomach flutter._

"_It's a lovely choice," the woman said handing it to him. "Would that be cash or charge?" she asked._

"_Cash please," Will said. He almost paid in credit card but he remembered Emma and how she liked to go over the bills with him seeing as she had moved in. He didn't want her to get suspicious. It was already hard for him to sneak out of the house to meet Rachel, he didn't want her to find that he was buying her things as well._

"_What's the occasion?" the woman asked._

"_Oh it's her birthday and our anniversary," Will said proudly._

"_That's lovely. How old will she be turning?" _

"_18," Will said not realizing his mistake. The woman eyed him suspiciously realizing that Will had to be at least in his thirties._

"_I mean twenty eight," he said quickly, trying to cover up his mistake._

"_Wait, I think I know you. Don't you work at Mckinley?" the woman asked. "I think I saw your glee club at sectionals. My daughter is in the Unitards."_

_Will panicked for a minute thinking of how terrible it would be if this women knew he was a teacher there and that Rachel was a student._

"_No, you must have me mistaken for someone else," Will said nervously. "If the necklace is ready, I'd like to have it. I'm in bit of a hurry," he asked trying to leave as soon as possible._

"_Alright, here you go sir," the woman said as she handed him the bag._

"_Thank you," Will said and quickly raced to leave._

_He threw the bag away in the nearest trash can and slipped the box in his coat pocket. He reached the food court and smiled as he saw Rachel sitting at a table for two with their coffee. He walked over like nothing was wrong and continued the day without suspicion._

Will replayed that day in his head thinking of how even just a couple of weeks ago he and Rachel could have been caught by the store clerk.

He realized that their relationship had been trickery than he thought and now that it was out in the open there was only one thing he had to do before it spread around the school like a wild fire.

He had to resign.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for the long delay! I hope that this chapter can make up for it. Please read and review if you have the time!**

Will tossed and turned all night as he couldn't get any sleep with what had happened in the day and how he had made the decision to resign his job. Even though he loved his job with all his heart, it was the right thing to do. He couldn't go to work everyday seeing Emma, Rachel and Finn in the same place. It would kill his heart more than it already did when he thought about them.

He got up earlier than normal so he would have enough time to speak with Figgins about resigning. He showered and shaved and put on his best vest and headed out the door. He arrived at the school in a short amount of time and quickly grabbed his things.

After stopping by the choir room to drop of his things, he made a direct route to Figgins office. He knocked quietly outside and heard a thick Indian accent welcoming him inside.

"William, what can I do for you this early in the morning?" Figgins asked curiously.

Will took a deep breathe thinking of how he was going to explain this.

"Principal Figgins, I'm afraid that I am unable to teach at this school any longer," Will said taking a breath to calm his nerves.

"I don't understand, Mr. Schuester. What do you mean?" Figgins asked.

"I just don't feel that my teaching skills are up to par anymore and that these kids deserve better," Will said hoping Figgins would buy it, however by the look on his face he sensed there was something more.

"Well this is quite odd. I have already had Ms. Pillsbury come talk to me about resigning as guidance counselor," he said.

Will looked up shocked. He never thought Emma would have quit but then again she did almost resign one time before.

"Wait, Emma?" Will said confused.

"Yes. Did something happen between you two? I know that you were in a relationship," Figgins asked.

Will sat there contemplating whether or not to say anything that has happened in the day. He cleared his throat before talking.

"Well sir, something has happened between the two of us. We broke up but I would rather not go into detail about our fight. She probably quit because of me," Will said with his eyes drifting to the floor to avoid eye contact.

"Well technically she did not quit yet. She asked for a two week notice and I gave her one after she practically begged for one," Figgins said.

"I don't like what is going on here. You are one of my best teachers, William and I need you to stay, Ms. Pillsbury also. I want you to fix this and if you can't then you can come talk to me again," Figgins stated making a deal.

"I honestly don't think I can fix this one but I'll try," Will said. Figgins nodded at him and Will got up to shake his hand and leave.

"Please, William, I am counting on you," Will heard Figgins say as he shut the door.

Will looked at the clock as he entered the choir room and noticed that he had just enough time before the day began to collect his things and head to Spanish or as he couldn't get used to it yet History. As he grabbed his things he realized that Figgins had just persuaded him to stay and he didn't know what to think of it. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and continued on with the day.

The day passed by and he noticed that he did not see Rachel or Finn anywhere but maybe he just wasn't paying attention long enough in the hallways to notice. He hoped that they would be at glee later but he honestly didn't think that they would.

The bell rang and the last of the kids filled out of the room before Will made his way to the choir room. When he entered he was surprised to see Rachel sitting in the front row casually talking to Kurt and Blaine. Will however also noticed that Finn wasn't next to her or even anywhere in the room. He waited a couple minutes as the last of the kids came in and began.

"Okay everyone, things got out of hand yesterday but let's begin," Will started to say.

"Mr. Schue, we can't start yet. Finn isn't here," Artie said.

"Yeah where is the whale anyways?" Santana asked looking over to Rachel for an answer.

"Why are you asking me?" Rachel asked calmly.

"Oh I don't know maybe because he is your boyfriend, hobbit," Santana snorted.

"No he's not," Rachel stated. "We broke up yesterday."

"Oh right I forgot that you cheated on him with Mr. Schuester," Santana said in her classic snarky tone. Everyone gasped and turned to look at the Latina.

"Come on, you can't all be that stupid. We were here when Finn was beating the shit out of Schue yesterday which can only mean one thing. Rachel and Schue were having an affair and he found out."

"Santana, I think that is enough," Will shouted from the front of the room. He couldn't take anymore of her and her comments.

"There is nothing going on with Finn, Rachel and I," Will shouted again. "I don't know where Finn is and we just got into an argument yesterday and he over reacted. What you all are hearing is a rumor and Santana I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about it in the hallways," Will said angrily but calmly.

"Why? What does it matter if it is just a rumor anyways?" she asked.

"Because rumors can ruin people's lives and I'm tired of you getting in everybody's personal business," Will yelled slamming some papers down in the process.

The room went quit as all eyes were on Santana, waiting for her to say her next remark. When she never did Will started the lesson. He wrote Regionals on the board to try and get the group focused on the competition rather than his personal life.

After an hour of taking song suggestions and working out choreography, Will ended rehearsal and let everybody head home.

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a minute?" Will asked as he was cleaning the board. He spent most of the night thinking about her and it killed him. He honestly did not know how to feel. He screwed up with Emma but deep down he knew there were still feelings between Rachel and him.

"Yes, Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked.

"How are you?" he asked curiously and casually.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking. What about you," Rachel said avoiding eye contact. The truth was, was that she wasn't fine and it killed her that she and Will were exposed but she knew that they could never be together again not matter how badly she wanted to be.

"Honestly?" Will asked looking at her.

"Yes," she said in a quit whisper almost to where Will couldn't hear her.

"Horrible. I even went as far to quit my job this morning," Will said.

"What? Why?" Rachel asked shocked.

"I can't keep lying to myself by saying I'm a good person when I had a relationship with my student. You heard Santana that a rumor is already forming in the hallways," Will said.

"Plus it would be too hard to be here with everything that has happened," he added.

"So you quit?" Rachel asked.

"Well it's not official yet because apparently Emma has asked for a resignation as well and Figgins doesn't want to see either of us leave," he explained.

"I didn't think you were a quitter," Rachel said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I didn't think you were one either," Will said reminding her that she was the one that broke up the relationship. Rachel looked at him hurt and proceeded to leave.

"Rachel, I'm sorry," Will said immediately.

"Sorry for what, Will?" Rachel yelled angrily. "For Finn finding out? For making us lie? For hurting the ones that we love? For Santana and her stupid, childish, insults or because I realized what we were doing was wrong and ended this relationship?"

Will looked at her with pain in his eyes as she yelled the many wrong things of their relationship at him. When she calmed down, it was his turn.

"I'm not sorry for starting this relationship. We both agreed to the terms that day in the park if you remember correctly so you can't throw hurting Finn and Emma into this," Will said sternly.

Rachel did remember that day in the park very well. The first time they talked about being a couple.

_Rachel sat with Will in their favorite meeting place, under a secluded tree at the far end of the park. She reached over and gently grabbed his hand while he squeezed back as he gazed into her eyes._

"_Are we really going to do this, Will?" _

"_If you want this, then yes," he said. "Because I know that I want this," he added._

"_I want this," she replied. Will smiled at her and kissed the palm of her hand._

"_Then we need some ground rules and know what we are getting ourselves into," he said. She nodded at him and for the next half hour they continued to talk about the many consequences that could happen if someone found out about their relationship._

"_Rachel, I want to make sure that this is what you want," he asked. "Cheating is nothing to mess around with. We are putting others at risk, not just ourselves," he added._

"_I know and I do want this. I don't want Finn, I want you. Always you," she said as she leaned over and kissed him._

_He smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer to where she was on top of him, while also tangling a hand in her hair. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he gladly opened._

_Her hands rested on his chest and playfully tugged at his collar. She started to move her hands slowly up his chest to undo the buttons that were there._

_She was at the last button when the cool breeze hit Will's open chest and caused him to let out a moan. He wasn't wearing and undershirt and her hands rubbed over the fine lines of his chest._

"_Rachel, I need you, always you," he said grabbing his hands in hers. She could feel the bulge in his pants starting to form. She shifted unintentionally on top of him rubbing over his length and he grunted at the contact._

"_Rachel," he moaned out. He couldn't control himself. He hadn't felt this way in so long and he felt so loved to be loved by Rachel._

_Her small hands traveled lower and lower till they were at his hips. She ducked one under his belt buckled jeans and quickly pulled it out, while she proceeded to move to undo his belt._

_She had a hard time concentrating as Will's hands moved up to her chest to cup her small breasts in his hands. He started to undo the buttons on her blouse and she moaned in pleasure at the contact and thought of how Finn had never touched her this way._

_Rachel finally got his belt undone when a loud shriek from some playing children took them out of there trance. They stat up panicked as Will quickly buttoned up his shirt and belt again while Rachel fixed her blouse._

"_We should continue this," Rachel stated. Will stared at her unable to hide his smirk._

"_Name the time and the place," he said._

"_Anywhere as long as I'm with you," Rachel said._

"Rachel! Are you even listening to me?" Will shouted.

"Sorry, I was distracted for a moment," she said. Silence grew in the room as Will stared at her begging for her to see the light. When she did speak it wasn't what he expected at all.

"Can't you see what we did was wrong? We had a fling, not a relationship," Rachel said.

"No, it was never a fling, Rachel. We both knew how we felt about each other and we were willing to risk what we had in order to be together but once it got rough, you backed down," Will said. He realized that he was sounding like a child and that he was supposed to be the adult but he didn't care. If Finn had never walked in, they would still be together. He would still be happy.

"I'm sorry, Will but maybe Finn walking in was for the best. We were being childish," Rachel stated.

"If that is how you really feel, then I guess we can go our separate ways and back to being teacher and student," Will said. He felt his heart break a little but pushed the tears away. He wasn't going to cry in office again.

"I think that is best," Rachel said as she got up to leave. As she was at the door though she stopped and turned around.

"I really did love you, Will," she said. Will just stared at her unable to respond. She stared at him for a couple of minutes, waiting for a response but she left when there was none.

"I love you too, Rachel," Will said quietly as she left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here is the last chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait and did not think that this would be the end but after rereading the last few chapters, I decided it was time to end it. Anyways thanks to all whom read/review and I would appreciate it if you could review on this last chapter to let me know what you all thought of it. Anyways, thanks again and enjoy.**

Since that moment in the choir room, Will and Rachel had barely made any contact with each other. If they did ever talk it was only about glee club and song selections. Sometimes though, Will would stare a little too long when he thought Rachel wasn't paying attention but she always knew when he was looking. She just didn't let him know that she knew. She couldn't give him the idea that she still loved him even if she did. It was over and they both knew it.

Other complications also rose when Will couldn't get Emma to come back to the school no matter how hard he had tried. Every time he called she hung up on him. He didn't know if that was a blessing or a curse but for now he was just going to deal with it. Emma had also moved out of the apartment and Shannon had accepted her into hers even if Cooter was there.

The rest of the year dragged on, but it was finally graduation day. The day where half of the glee club would leave and go onto better things. There was no doubt that Will would miss each and every one of them, including Rachel but he knew that this day had to come.

The ceremony was bittersweet as he cheered on his graduating kids such as Finn, Kurt, Mike, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Santana and Rachel. The tears had really got to him though when the club had put together a special number for graduation that was not only dedicated to the seniors but to him as well.

When the ceremony was over, he spotted the gang and went over to give his final good bye. He patted Mike on the shoulder and then looked around at everyone.

"Congratulation's everyone! I'm so proud of all of you and look forward to hearing about the great things you all will accomplish. This year has been full of mistakes but I'm glad that we can look past that and focus on the future and on becoming friends. I'm here if any of you every need anything," Will said with tears in his eyes. There was a pause as the club still didn't know how to feel about the whole situation with Rachel even if it was months ago. Sure rumors had floated around the school about the affair but the truth never was revealed. Only Finn knew the truth other than Emma and Shannon and surprisingly he had kept quiet about it.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue, you're more than a teacher to us," Finn said surprising everyone. Ever since he had literally fought Will, there was question on whether or not he would ever talk to him again. Will nodded in appreciation, grateful that they were on speaking terms again even if it did take the rest of the year.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue, without you there would have been no glee club and none of us would have experienced the best times of our lives," Rachel said. She truly meant what she said about glee club. If it hadn't of been for the club, Rachel would have nothing to remember high school by. The friends she made would last a life time and she would never forget the pointless arguments about solos she never got with him.

"You guys go and enjoy your day and be sure to drop by before you leave," Will said giving everyone one last hug and cheer.

After graduation came summer which meant some much needed relaxation time for Will. June and July flew by and soon it was August which meant that a majority of the graduating glee club kids would be leaving soon for college. He wondered if any would stop by and see him before they left and forget all about Lima. He hoped they would but understood if they didn't come.

As Will was sipping a beer and flipping through channels on the television, a ringing of the doorbell took him out of his trance.

"Coming," Will said hurriedly as the door kept ringing. When he opened it, he felt his mouth drop open. This was the last person he expected to see.

"Rachel," Will said not quite sure what to make of her presence.

"Hi, Mr. Schue," Rachel said shyly.

"I think by now, you can call me Will," Will said with a slight chuckle. Rachel nodded and gave him a small smile. Will watched her as she contemplated what else she was going to say. There was a reason on why Rachel had went over, she just couldn't remember what it was at the moment.

"Would you like to come in?" Will asked hoping to ease the tension.

"Yes, please," Rachel said as she stepped inside the cool apartment.

"Is there something wrong, Rachel?" Will asked as she finally sat down and took a seat.

"I'm leaving for NYADA over the weekend and I just wanted to say goodbye," Rachel said. There was more she needed to say, she just didn't know how to say it.

"You didn't have to come all the way over for that," Will said thinking there must be something more. They hadn't spoken since graduation and even then they didn't say more than two words to each other. There had to be more.

"I know. The truth is, is that I just wanted to see you one more time before I left. I wanted to make sure that everything between us was okay," Rachel stated as she looked at him, trying to figure out his facial features.

"Everything is fine," Will said with the least bit of reassurance.

"No, it's not. I can tell, Will," Rachel said.

"Well what do you want me to say, Rachel?" Will said trying not to get angry.

"I don't know, I just want you to tell me something though," Rachel said feeling the tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what there is to tell," Will said. He couldn't tell her how he really felt. She was leaving and there would be no time for a relationship.

"Well if that is all then I guess this is good bye," Rachel said as she stood up to leave. She hesitated a moment to see if Will would get up and give her a hug or at least walk her to the door but he did nothing. She felt anger boil in her veins but she pushed it back and stomped out of the room. She slammed the door when she got outside and leaned up against the wall of the building for support.

Will sat on his couch feeling like an idiot. He just let Rachel leave without saying goodbye or good luck or anything. He could tell that she was hurt and upset with him by the way she stormed out of the room. Her reaction must have meant something, it had to mean that she still had feelings for him and that she still loved him or she wouldn't have reacted the way she did.

Will quickly got up of the couch and over to his door where he swung it open with all the force he could find. To his surprise Rachel was across the hall leaning up against the wall, giving him a look that said "I can't believe it took you that long to come out here."

"Rachel," Will said as he stepped closer to her. Rachel kept her ground and just stared at him.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for everything that happened this year but I would be truly sorry if I didn't give a proper goodbye. I'm going to miss you, Rachel, more than you know," Will said leaning in and wrapping her in a hug.

Rachel refused at first but relaxed when she felt the comfort and safety of his arms wrap around her body. She placed her hands around his neck and buried her head into his chest.

"I'm going to miss you too, Will," Rachel said when she pulled away.

"You mean more to me than a teacher. You're a friend I can count on," Rachel said. She wanted to say love but couldn't bring herself to do it. It would bring too much heartache.

"I should be going," Rachel said starting to turn and walk away. When she took a step more, she felt pressure on her wrist and something pulling her back.

"Before you go," Will said quietly as he placed his lips on hers. Rachel stood there shocked but moved her mouth with his. It felt so good and she didn't want him to stop. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she happily opened. When they couldn't breathe anymore, they both pulled apart gasping for breath. As there breathing became normal, Will realized that nothing could become of them again. She was onto bigger and better things and he was okay with that.

"Promise to call me sometime?" Will asked with a grin.

"Of course," Rachel said as she once again turned to leave.

"Bye, Will," she said one last time.

"Bye, Rach. Break a leg, I know you will," Will said.

"I'll try not to break too many," Rachel said with a laugh. She continued walking when she heard Will say something else.

"Hey Rach, I expect an invite to opening night. Front row, center," Will said.

"Only for you, bye, Will," Rachel said as she finally made her way down the hall and to the elevator.

"Bye, Rachel, I love you," Will said quietly as he watched the elevator doors close around her. He took a breath and headed back into the apartment, feeling a little bit sad but mostly happy as he realized that he would always have a connection with Rachel no matter where they ended up in life and in the end he was okay with that.


End file.
